The present disclosure relates to a power supply apparatus supplying power wirelessly or wiredly and wirelessly.
An electrical or electronic device refers to a device operated using electricity as an energy source thereof.
In order to operate an electrical or electronic device, electrical power, providing energy required for operating such a device, needs to be supplied, and unless a device generates power by itself to be self-powering, a device is inevitably provided with electrical power from an external source.
In this regard, in order for an electrical or electronic device to receive electrical power from an external source, a power supply apparatus is required to provide electrical power to the electrical or electronic device from external power supply facilities.
In general, as power supply devices, wired power supply devices directly connected to electronic devices through the medium of a connector, for example, and supplying power to a battery installed in electronic devices are largely used. However, wired power supply devices involve various restrictions due to cables for supplying power used therewith.
Thus, as disclosed in the related art document below, power may be supplied to a battery installed in an electronic device in a non-contact manner through a magnetic induction effect or a magnetic resonance effect.
However, the related art power supply device supplies power wirelessly based on either a magnetic induction effect or a magnetic resonance effect, so it cannot easily supply power to wide range of devices, and in particular, it is difficult to supply a plurality of devices with power simultaneously.